In the field of logging (e.g., wireline logging, logging while drilling (LWD) and measurement while drilling (MWD)), nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) tools have been used to explore geographic formations based on the magnetic interactions with subsurface material. Some downhole NMR tools include a magnet assembly that produces a static magnetic field, and a coil assembly that generates radio frequency (RF) controls signals and detects magnetic resonance phenomena in the subsurface material. Properties of the subsurface can be identified from the detected phenomena.